Under the Hood
by 3 cups 0f tea
Summary: He caught my gaze and gave me a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at that. Another idiot. I decided then and there that I didn't like the new guy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello again. I'm sorry for not updating on my other stories and chose instead to write a new one. ^^' I know, I'm making it hard for myself. I hope you could understand.

I was looking at the KHR forums (which I think needs more subscribers, by the way) when I came across two posts that caught my interest. One was by EveChan170 with the topic: Love of the Lesser Characters in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Writing Challenges. The other one was by sugarpie-chan with the topic: Mammon! in Got some time to spare to lil' me?

I guess I got inspired. ^^

Anyway here's the first chapter of Under the Hood. Please enjoy~ :3

**Note:**This is not yaoi. X3

**Disclaimer:**Wait patiently until the time I can claim the world for myself. *smiles*

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Hood<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 1-<em>

* * *

><p>We're an odd group, the seven of us. I don't recall when this…<em>flocking<em> started, but through strange and rather unorthodox reasons, us misfits somehow hit it off and were eventually classified as a group.

People call us the _Arcobaleno_.

I scoff at that. Who in their right mind would name a group of healthy teenagers who would most likely go for world domination or be found in the world's most wanted list some time in the near future after a _rainbow_? We're not exactly the most cheery people around, mind you.

Stupid humans.

"S-sempai! Stop!"

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"I-itai!"

"Serves you right, lackey."

"Oh my! Don't you think that was a bit too much?"

"The lackey deserves it, kora."

Just how noisy could they get? My brows furrowed in irritation as I lost count with my _earnings _for the week.

I let out a sigh and further pulled on my hood to cover my face, eyeing my _acquaintances_ from the small area of vision under the hood. Yes, acquaintances. I don't consider _these _people as my friends. I don't have friends nor do I need any. My gaze trailed over to the female with azure hair and matching kind aquamarine eyes. _Luce_. She's probably the only one able to create such a miracle as holding this group together.

I don't have a problem with Luce, though she smiles a bit too much for my taste.

I let my thoughts wander as I sipped my beverage. Ugh, amusement park refreshments are disgusting.

Reborn, the trigger-happy sadist. Verde, the psycho science-freak. Colonello, the military-wannabe. Lal, the Spartan tsundere. Skull, the idiot. Luce, probably the only sane one out of us all.

And then there's me, Mammon. People call me by many names, none of them kind. _Freak_, _weirdo_, _coward_, money-hungry _slut_ to name a few.

_Bang! _

_Clang!_

_Slap!_

"Colonello, you bastard!"

"Try coming at me, kora!"

"Oh my!"

I drummed my fingers on the table, my patience wearing thin. I pressed my lips into a thin line before speaking up. I did my best to be civil for the past hour after all.

"What did you call us here for, Reborn."

Six heads turned towards me almost immediately. I would've laughed if only I cared enough to do so. My voice was in monotone, as it always has been, but knowing them, they should've picked up the irritation behind the uttered words.

Reborn sat down on the seat a few chairs away from me and locked me in his piercing gaze. I stared at him head on, challenging his actions. I couldn't very well give him the satisfaction of getting so much as a flinch from me now, could I? A few seconds passed until Reborn finally tore away his gaze and pulled his fedora down to shadow his eyes.

"A friend is coming over. He'll be joining the group."

A friend. I almost scoffed at that. I rolled my eyes from behind the hood, not that anyone could see them. I casted a quick glance towards Verde. He's been silent throughout the entire exchange. I uttered a silent curse as I was met with an empty chair. He probably escaped sometime ago amidst the chaos. I turned my attention towards Reborn again.

"Well this is a complete waste of my time. If that's all that's happening then I would be taking my leave."

Luce shot me a look akin to a mother reprimanding her child for doing something wrong. I set my lips into a frown.

"It'd be rude if you don't meet with him, Mammon. It's only a matter of time before he arrives. You never know, you might get along with him enough to be your friend."

My lips twisted into a scowl as I glared at her, _hard_. My voice turned cold as I spoke. "_I __don__'__t __need __friends_." With that said, I stood from my seat, grabbed hold of my things, then promptly turned to walk away, ignoring the voices behind me. I was a good couple of steps away when I suddenly collided with someone. Stepping back, I let out a frustrated sigh. It's times like these that having a hood on is quite inconvenient.

"_Dui __bu __qi_."

Was that Chinese? I raised my head to come face to face with a tall man, probably around the same age as we are. He has pale skin which rivaled my own, and sported a red Chinese attire. Long braided raven hair rested on his shoulder.

Kind onyx eyes stared back at me.

"Ah, I meant 'I'm sorry'. Are you okay, Miss?"

Miss? My eyes widened at the statement. How did he know I was a girl? Normally no one would notice unless I verify that I am, indeed, a girl. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I glared at him. Just who is this person?

I reached up to grab at my hood. Good. It's still in place.

"I see you two have met."

I turned around and saw Reborn looking on at my predicament with interest, his lips pulled into a smirk. I directed my glare towards him. That infuriating man! The rest of the posse soon followed, bringing with them the ever present noise.

The Chinese suddenly smiled at the sight of Reborn and gave a small bow in greeting.

"It's been a while, Reborn."

Reborn smirked, but then tipped his fedora in response to the greeting. "Likewise, Fong."

Then it clicked. I studied the Chinese man now known to be _Fong _from head to toe. So this person is the new addition.

He caught my gaze and gave me a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at that. Another idiot. I decided then and there that I didn't like the new guy.

We're an odd group. A group of misfits who for some reason or other ended up together. I don't like them, and I know that they don't like me. It's a group that doesn't require its members to harbor feelings of _friendship _towards one another. I'm perfectly content with that.

And now this group of odd misfits has acquired a new addition, the one to be called the Chinese idiot. Really, the things I put up with.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well then, that's the first chapter. How was it? Please do leave me a review. ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**I guess I'm gonna be keeping the chapters short. This story is more light-hearted than my other stories, since it would be focusing on Fong and Mammon's awkward relationship. ^^ I'll be trying my hand at fluff. :D

Here's chapter 2. Hope you readers enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Hood<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 2-<em>

* * *

><p>"Mammon, this is Fong. Fong, meet Mammon."<p>

This Fong person smiled kindly and extended a hand to me. And from behind my hood, I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked at his hand, not making any move to take it in my own. I noticed how he was shifting a bit, looking somewhat unsure as to what to do, with my lack of response. I couldn't help feeling smug about that. A smile, really tiny, but a smile nonetheless, found its way to my lips.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the disapproving shake of Luce's head.

Not that I care or anything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mammon." The Chinese said with his gentle smile.

I sighed. Rather deeply, it seemed. I looked at him square in the eye, knowing fully well that he couldn't see my face. I started shaking my head softly. I really couldn't care less. I have no intention of making this guy's acquaintance. He could be with the rest of the gang for all I care. I don't like him. And I doubt getting to know him more would change that fact.

Stupid, idiotic Chinese.

"_Mammon!" _

Ah. Did I just say that out loud?

Luce stared at me wide-eyed, looking scandalized. Fong looked quite taken aback as well, as do the rest of the group. Well, except for Reborn. I doubt he would ever allow himself any other expression, save for that infuriating smirk of his.

The cat's out of the bag, though I never really planned on making my dislike for him and people in general a secret. After all, the sooner he knows how I feel and how I am, the sooner he stops trying to befriend me. I could live very happily and content with that.

I nodded approvingly to myself as Fong retracted his outstretched hand.

Only to grow increasingly pissed as the others started berating me for what I just said.

Luce started rambling in her motherly voice how I was rude and should apologize. Like fuck I'll apologize. I'd sooner lick Reborn's shoe clean. And that thought alone makes me want to strangle someone to death. After conning him out of all his money, that is.

"That wasn't very nice, kora."

"You should apologize, Sempai!"

"For once I'll have to agree with the lackey."

"W-what was that! That's mean!"

And a series of bickering started. I let out a sigh. I really wonder how I've been able to stay with these people for so long. Taking this momentary distraction from me, I walked away from the group, making my escape, just as Verde had done.

By the time someone noticed I was gone, I was probably already halfway through the exit.

::

"Ehh? Where's Mammon?"

"She escaped damn it!"

Fong smiled as he looked over how this group interacted with one another. He found their weird friendship rather comforting, and he wouldn't mind being friends with the lot of them. He cast a quick appreciative smile to Reborn, which he was sure the other noticed, for introducing him to them. He was happy to be included with this group, especially so since he can picture himself having a bit of trouble making friends by himself. He's new to this country, after all.

His thoughts wandered to 'Mammon', the girl he bumped into earlier in the day. He chuckled as he recalled the rude way she presented herself. Oddly enough, he found her endearing, rather than be repulsed by how she acted. For sure, he was mighty intrigued by her.

He looked at his new friends as they squabbled with each other with amusement. Luce soon noticed him staring and went over to him with an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about all this. They're not particularly behaved today."

Fong chuckled into his sleeve. "No, I don't mind. They seem to be having fun."

Luce smiled at him, but then frowned as she recalled what happened prior. She coughed to get Fong's attention.

"About Mammon...I do hope you won't treat her coldly after this. She's a rather sweet girl, even if she denies so herself." At this Luce chuckled, and then she grew serious, a smile still on her face.

"I really think that she needs someone to be her friend. Maybe...you could be her first."

Fong smiled amidst the noisy background and gave a small nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As always, reviews are lovely. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's a chapter to show that I'm still alive. :D Enjoy my lovely readers! (And thank you for the reviews! I love them with all my hypothalamus! Lol. Lame joke, I know. )

And so here's chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Hood<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Chapter 3-<em>

* * *

><p>I looked up from the money I was oh-so-happily counting to see Luce standing in front of me with an expectant look on her face. Next to her was the Chinese. He looked the same the last time I saw him, only this time he was wearing green.<p>

I raised my brows at Luce and turned my attention to...Fong, not hiding that fact that I was openly staring at him. The bland look I was giving him, despite half my face being covered by my hood, probably made him uncomfortable, if the almost unnoticeable twitching of his eye was anything to go by. What can I say? I have an eye for small details. It's one talent I'm quite proud of, and it helps in easily conning...preys.

I finally opened my mouth to speak. I figured I let them wait in silence long enough.

"Who are you again?"

Cue widened eyes and spluttering. Well, Luce at least. The damn Chinese only stared at me as if expecting that with an all knowing smile.

I held back a growl. Jerk.

Luce gaped at me. "You can't possibly have forgotten him? You just met yesterday!" She jutted her thumb towards Fong's face, momentarily forgetting the rules of courtesy and good conduct (rules I've never bothered to learn), and if not for his quick evasion skills she just might have poked out his eye.

I commend his ninja moves.

Well, that certainly was amusing. I swear my lips turned up a bit. Good thing I caught them just in time. It wouldn't do well for Luce to learn that I'm just playing her.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I drawled. I looked away from both of them and turned my attention back to the money I was counting before getting interrupted. I muttered a silent curse realizing that I couldn't remember where I left off. Well damn. Why do I always get disturbed when I'm counting my precious money? Why can't people disturb me when I'm looking less busy, or not disturb me at all?

Personally, I'd prefer the latter.

Again. Stupid humans.

"You're just being difficult."

No. I'm being _extremely_ difficult.

Luce sighed exasperatedly. I'm not so sure if that's how an exasperated sigh sounds like, but it fitted the atmosphere. So that's how I'll call it. An exasperated sigh.

"Mammon..." Ah, she said my name now, so I turned to look at her. Her aquamarine eyes bore into mine. "You two are in the same class with the rest of us. _Together._ He started _today_. He was introduced by the teacher. He now sits beside you, _remember_?"

Her eyes glinted dangerously, and I'm pretty sure I'd be screwed if I said otherwise.

Luce is scary as hell when she's even mildly pissed.

And so the cowardly me answered her in a soft voice. "Maybe."

She beamed at me. That was the closest thing to an affirmative she could get from me.

The Chinese bastard looked amused, so I glared at him. Hard.

Let me get this straight. I can butt heads with anybody. I can stand my ground butting heads with _Reborn_. I'm hardly a coward. Luce just... let's just say Luce's an exception.

And she was right. As much as I want to deny the fact, the seven of us are all in the same classroom. Talk about coincidence. I could hardly stand all the noise they make so I've made it a point to tune them out, especially coupled with the incessant giggling of girls. The noise is enough to drive me mad.

That was why that's exactly what I did when he walked into the room and the teacher started introductions. It's just sheer bad luck on my part that the only available seat was the one beside me (as people tend to keep away). But I ignored him all the same.

I guess I couldn't pretend he doesn't exist forever. Too bad.

When I turned to look at Luce again, she has that expectant look on her face once more. I looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

The tone of my voice did nothing to deter her, unfortunately, and she cut straight to the chase.

Her voice was sweet, but made no room for arguments. "Can you show Fong around town?"

As a long time acquaintance, I deemed it only right to answer her with all the honesty and bluntness I could muster so there would be no misunderstandings.

"No."

And she could have left it at that and left me alone to continue with whatever it is I was doing but noooo.

She all but tackled me to the ground.

Luce dragged me a few short walks away from Fong until we were out of the Chinese's hearing range. I noticed that the guy was as clueless as I am from the corner of my eye. And he looked curious enough, probably as to what warranted such an act from Luce.

Luce drew close and whispered conspiratorially to my ear. "Just keep him occupied for a few hours at least. The others and I are planning on holding him a welcome party." She looked towards Fong quite a few times. Obvious much. The idiot didn't seem to notice though so I guess all's fine.

I looked at her pointedly and didn't bother lowering my voice. "That doesn't have anything to do with me."

The indigo-haired teen looked at me pleadingly. "Please? Just a couple of hours?"

I stared at her for a full minute before the puppy eyes got to me. I let out a sigh. "Why don't you distract him then? I'm pretty sure the others would do fine with the preparations even without you."

At this, Luce smiled. "I can't. I'm doing the cooking."

"Colonello then."

"He's doing the shopping along with Lal."

"Skull..."

"He's decorating the room with Verde."

My eyes almost bulged out. "Really? You got Verde to help you?"

Luce chuckled, her pretty face lighting up. It looked eerie for some reason.

"Oh, I just had a small _talk_ with him and he was pretty willing to help afterwards."

Something told me I don't want to know what that 'talk' was about.

"Have Reborn do it then. I doubt he'd help with the menial labor."

"He's doing supervising work and something else. Says it's a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You got it all planned out, don't you?"

Luce only smiled. I'm pretty sure there's something sinister that promises pain behind that smile.

And because I worried for my life, I grudgingly conceded.

"All right. Fine. But you owe me."

Luce looked happy as she pranced (gracefully I might add) back to Fong and told him all about the arrangements. Fong nodded his head and smiled at me from where he was at. I only hope I wouldn't regret my decision _too_ soon.

There goes my free time again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lol. Were you disappointed? XD More FongxMammon in the next chapter. (The latest manga chapter gave me inspiration. OvO) Ohohoho~ Oh and, I'm thinking of changing the title. Can anyone suggest a good one? I suck at making them. ^^'

The story is starting out slowly, isn't it? Well, it might get better soon. :P

Reviews are still lovely and they forever shall be. :D


End file.
